


Stories From Steven’s Future Chapter 3 Part 1: Diamond is Eternal

by KujaroJotu



Series: Stories From Steven's Future [3]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujaroJotu/pseuds/KujaroJotu
Summary: Eight years after the events of Chapter 2, Steven and Connie decide to take Rose and Vihaan on a tour of the temple. What could possibly go wrong?





	Stories From Steven’s Future Chapter 3 Part 1: Diamond is Eternal

“Good morning, everyone,” Steven greeted his loving family as he walked into the kitchen. 

Connie was preparing herself some toast with jelly, Rose was eating a bowl of cereal, Vihaan was helping himself to some eggs and bacon, and Lion was just lying down in the floor under the dining room table.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Connie said to her husband. 

“Morning, dad,” Rose and Vihaan said to their father. 

“I just made a fresh pot of coffee,” Connie said as she poured herself a cup. 

“Thank you dear,” Steven thanked his lovely wife as he gave her a kiss on her cheek, he then poured himself a cup of fresh coffee. “So,” he said before taking a sip of his coffee, “do you kids have any big plans for today?” 

Rose and Vihaan looked at each other, “No,” Rose replied, “why do you ask.” 

Steven gave a warm smile, “because we’ve got a little surprise planned for you two today.” 

“REALLY,” Rose exclaimed in excitement.

“What’s the occasion,” Vihaan asked his parents. 

“Well” Steven began, “your mother, the gems, and I have been talking about it, and we think you two are both responsible enough to go into the temple for the first time.” 

Rose’s jaw dropped and Vihaan dropped a piece of bacon he was about to eat, to which lion then went over and ate it. "You mean that we finally get to go inside the temple," Vihaan asked in disbelief. 

"Yes kids," Connie began to say "after breakfast, your father and I are going to take you two on a supervised tour of the interior of the temple." 

"Awesome," Rose exclaimed, "can’t wait." They all then finished their respective breakfasts and headed to their rooms to get changed.

Rose and Vihaan were excited because they'd never been in the temple before. For some time, Rose and Vihaan wanted to see the interior of the temple, but the gems and their parents forbade it because they thought it was too dangerous, they couldn't even sneak in because they didn't have gems of their own. The door to the temple was at the back of the house for their entire lives, but they never knew what it was like. Of course they got small glimpses from time to time when they saw the gems and dad enter and exit the temple, but they could never gain full comprehension of its inner sanctums. But now Steven and Connie were taking them on a tour of it, their excitement was uncontainable.

As soon as they were dressed, Rose and Vihaan rushed to the back of their house, right to the entrance of the temple. But Steven and Connie were still in their room, so all they could do is sit around and wait for them at the temple's entrance.

"What do you think it's like in there," Rose inquired to her little brother. 

"Well mom and dad have said that it's been here for thousands of years, so it has to be something really grand," the eight year-old explained, "they've probably got records of their past exploits, weaponry and technology made for assisting them in their missions, and artifacts and mementos of their greatest adventures." 

"So like the Batcave," Rose said in a snarky tone.

Vihaan gave his older sister an annoyed look, “Yeah, like the Batcave, way to sum it up. He regained his composure, “Well, what do you think the inside of the temple looks like?” 

“I honestly can't think of anything right now," Rose responded nonchalantly in carefree tone that she used so often. "I mean I've always wondered, but I can't make any guesses from the little peaks I've had of the inside," she began to explain, "every time I saw it, the inside was completely different." 

"I guess we’re gonna find out why soon," Vihaan replied. 

Just then, Steven and Connie entered the room, "Are you kids ready to see the inside of the temple," Steven asked. 

"YEAH" Rose and Vihaan exclaimed in excitement. 

"Alright then," Steven responded. He then approached the door of the temple, with Connie, Rose and Vihaan following behind closely. 

Steven's gem began to brightly glow under his shirt, and one of the circles on the door began to glow as well, Rose and Vihaan found themselves to be stupefied. Then the door turned a bright pink hue with what looked like a design of a rose in the center. Then the bud opened up, revealing the interior of the temple, Vihaan and Rose could hardly contain their excitement. 

"Right this way, kids," Connie said, directing them into the temple. The family entered the room; the inside was full of clouds, all in different shades and hues of pink, it was almost as if they were in the sky at sunset, Rose and Vihaan were astounded by the beautiful environment of the room. Just then, the door behind them then closed and disappeared, leaving no trace of its existence. 

"So this is what the inside of the temple looks like," Vihaan said, looking at the room, "I expected something completely different." 

“This is just one of the temple's, son," Steven explained. 

“Wait," Rose interjected, "there's more rooms?" 

"Well of course," Connie confirmed, "you didn't think the temple was just one room, did you?" 

“I didn’t know what to expect," Vihaan answered, "You guys never talk about it." 

Connie started to explain the logic of the temple and it’s rooms. ”All of the gems co-inhabit the temple, but their rooms are drastically different and based on their personalities.”

"So is this your room dad," Rose asked her father. 

“Well you could say it's mine, but this room originally belonged to your grandmother, Rose Quartz," Steven explained, Rose and Vihaan both paused at the mention of their grandmother. Rose and Vihaan, like their father, always wanted to meet their grandmother, but due to factors related to Steven's birth, she had to give up her physical form to bring him into the world. 

"You mean that this room was Granny Rose's," Vihaan questioned. 

“Yes, it was," Steven explained, "but since I inherited her gem, I'm able to access it and all of its features." 

“What do you mean by 'features'," Rose asked her father. 

"Well," Steven began, "this room can make whatever I want.”  
“Really," Rose asked. 

“Let me give you an example," Steven said, getting ready to show his kids what the room could do, "I want a whale." Just then, a humongous pink whale appeared out of nowhere, a feeling of astonishment filled Rose and Vihaan. But just as soon as the whale appeared, it disappeared.

"Cool," Rose exclaimed, "I want a jet pack." "I want a complete collection of Shonen Jump," Vihaan added, but no jet pack or books appeared. 

"Sorry kids, but the room only makes stuff when I ask," Steven explained. 

"Aw," Rose and Vihaan both sighed in disappointment. 

"Anyway, let's move on to the next room," Steven said. 

A door then appeared out of nowhere. The family went through it to another room in the temple. The next room had different shades and hues of green and advanced technology all over it, there was futuristic chair in the center of the room and a large, holographic floating monitor in front of it, and there was a work desk near one of the walls. Peridots was sittings the the desk, and she was working on something. 

"Hey, Peridot," Steven shouted. 

Peridot then stopped and looked back at the family and smiled. "Oh, hello Steven, Connie, kids," she greeted. 

"Hi Perri," Rose greeted. 

"Hi Peridot," Vihaan added. 

"You're just in time to see the latest upgrade to my limb enhancers," she said. Peridot then pressed a button on the console of her chair, a set of floating targets appeared on the other side of the room. "Observe," she said as she pointed the index finger of her right limb enhancer at one of the targets. The finger began to spin. It spun faster, and faster, and faster, until the finger shot off the limb enhancer like a bullet and hit the target. It then ricocheted and hit the other targets, it then began to slow down and return to Peridot's limb enhancer. 

"Awesome," Vihaan and Rose said in amazement. 

"I knew you'd like it," Peridot said. 

"Wow, where'd you get the idea for that feature," Connie asked. 

"I got it from one of Vihaan's mangas," Peridot responded. 

"So what's this chair and screen for," Rose asked her godmother. 

"I'm glad you asked," Peridot replied, "This chair is the central control unit for my room, it controls everything here." 

"Cool," Rose responded. 

"And the screen monitors the various hallways and pathways in the temple to maintain security," Peridot explained. 

"Neat," Vihaan responded.

"Anyway," Peridot began, "I should probably get back to work." 

“Alright then," Connie said, "See you later." 

The family then exited the room an walked through a hall to their next destination. The next room was vastly different from Peridot’s, it’s conditions were much more intense. It had raging rapids that lead off a cliff, a rocky terrain, steep crevasses, and high, mountainous, jagged rock formations. It also had an orange tint to it, which helped the kids deduce who it belonged to.

"Look out below," they heard a voice yell from above. With a loud crash, Jasper landed right in front of them. 

"Hi, Jasper," Rose and Vihaan greeted. 

“Hey, guys," Jasper greeted back, "welcome to my room." 

“This place is huge," Rose observed. 

"Well of course," Jasper began to explain, "My room is set up to have the most intense conditions of any room in the temple." 

"Why," Vihaan asked. 

"It's to help with my endurance training," Jasper explained further. 

"But, Jasper," Vihaan spoke up, "what if you just wanna relax? I mean, it seems like this place has nowhere where you can just rest." 

Jasper pointed over to a cliff with a cave resting on top of it, "I have a little cave over there that I like to rest in from time-to-time.” 

"Oh okay," Rose responded. 

"Well kids," Connie began, "let's go to the next room before an avalanche starts." 

“Okay," Rose said, "see ya Jasper." 

"Bye Jasper," Vihaan said as he waved goodbye to his godmother. 

"Bye guys," Jasper said. 

Steven and Connie then lead their kids down a staircase that went below Jaspers room. At the bottom of the stairs, there was what looked like a small beach with blue sand and a lake. 

“Who's room is this," Rose asked. 

“We aren't at the next room yet," Steven explained. 

"Then how do we get to the next room then," Rose then asked. 

Steven them huddled his family together and formed a bubble around them,"Like this." 

"Let's go guys," Connie said as they rolled the bubble into the water. 

The water was remarkably clear, they could for miles and miles. Soon, they reached the bottom, but it was strange, there was a compartment of air that separated the floor and the water, acting as a ceiling of some sorts. Steven then made the bubble disappear. In the distance, they could see Lapis Lazuli. 

"Hi, Lapis," Rose shouted as she and her family walked over to the blue gem. 

“Oh, hey guys," Lapis greeted. 

“This place is amazing," Vihaan exclaimed. 

"Thanks," Lapis said to her godson. 

"Here, have a seat," Lapis said, she then took some water from above and made it into chairs for the family. 

"Thanks," Vihaan said in gratitude as he and Rose sat down. 

"So are you keeping all of this water up," Rose asked. 

"Nope," Lapis responded, "I have it set up so that the water floats above the floor on its own. If I want to move any of it out of place, I'd need to use my power." 

"Cool," Rose exclaimed 

"Well, guys," Steven said, "let's get going." 

"Alright," Lapis said, "see you guys later." 

"See ya Lapis," Rose said. 

"Bye Lapis," Vihaan said. 

Steven and his family then walked over to the far end of the lake, where the floor began to curve upward. Steven huddled them all together and formed another bubble, they then started walking out of Lapis' room. Steven then popped the bubble as soon as they were out of the water. The next room was waiting for the family as soon as they got out of the water. This room had water pouring into it from above, jagged formations, various piles of junk around the room, crystals in various random places all around the room, and the room also had a purple tint to it. Though this time, they saw Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Bismuth, and Lion inside the room, and they were fighting something. 

"What's going on," Steven asked as he rushed over to the gems. 

“The slinker got loose again," Garnet explained. A vine-like tentacle then swung at Steven and the gems, but they jumped out of the way. Steven then summoned his shield and threw it at the monster, the shield spun so fast that it severed the limb, ricocheted off the floor and ceiling of the temple, and returned to Steven's hand. Steven then jumped over to Lion, reached inside his mane and pulled out his mother's sword. "Connie," Steven called to his wife, "catch!" He then threw the sword to Connie, she caught it and unsheathed the blade. 

"Stay back kids," Connie told her son and daughter as she ran to join the battle with her husband and the gems. 

"Lion," Steven called out to his pet, "get the other gems!" Lion then roared and created a portal, he then jumped through it. The portal then disappeared. "Pearl," Steven called out, "take Rose and Vihaan somewhere safe." 

"Alright," Pearl agreed. Pearl leapt over to the kids, "let's get out of here kids," Pearl said as she led Rose and Vihaan out of Amethyst's room.

 

Pearl and the kids stopped when they entered another room of the temple. This room was incredibly hot, had a brick floor, walls, and ceiling, and a small well of lava in the center. It also had what looked like glass roots coming from a hole in the ceiling, and a large amount of bubbled gems floating near the ceiling. 

“You should be safer in here," Pear told her godchildren. 

"But what about mom and dad," Vihaan asked in concern. 

“They'll be fine," Pearl reaffirmed the worried siblings, "all of the bubbled gems in here can serve as testimony to their skill." 

Rose and Vihaan then stopped and looked around the room, and they saw all of the bubbled gems. "Whose room is this," Rose asked in awe. "This the burning room, Garnet’s room," Pearl explained, "this is also where we keep all of corrupted gems we find." 

"There has to be a lot of awesome stories involving these gems," Rose inquired. 

"Yes, there are," Pearl confirmed. A look of excitement came across Rose and Vihaan's faces.

"Can you tell us one of the stories," Rose asked. 

“Sure," Pearl agreed, ”how about the story of our fight with Yellow and Blue Diamond." 

Rose and Vihaan then took a moment to process what they just heard. “Wait,” Rose piped up, “you were you fighting Aunt Blue and Aunt Yellow?”

"I’m afraid so,” Pearl explained, “you see, we weren’t always on good terms with Homeworld.” 

"Why," Vihaan asked, "they’re our family, why would they want to hurt us?" 

Pearl inhaled deeply and sighed, “Steven and Connie have told you about your grandmother’s secret, right?” 

“You mean how her real name was ‘Pink Diamond,’” Rose inferred. 

“Yes,” Pearl confirmed, “as Pink Diamond, she was the leader of her own court, and Earth was going to be her colony. At first, she thought we were making life out of nothing here, but after visiting the surface, she discovered we were actually taking life and leaving nothing behind.”

Rose and Vihaan focused on Pearl, they were engrossed in her story. “She pleaded with the other Diamonds to leave the Earth alone, but they just told her to finish what she had started,” Pearl continued, “Seeing no other choice, she took on the identity of Rose Quartz and formed the Crystal Gems. At first, she just wanted to save the Earth, but everything changed after she witnessed Garnet’s fusion. She then decided she wanted to keep Earth safe and liberate oppressed gems.” 

“Okay,” Rose interjected, “but why did you have to fight Aunt Yellow and Aunt Blue?”

“Well, in order to get Homeworld off of Earth forever, your grandmother and I faked her shattering,” Pearl explained, “With Pink Diamond ‘dead,’ all of the Gems on Earth evacuated the planet.”

“So we won,” Rose inferred, “right?”

Pearl sighed, “Yes and no. The Homeworld left Earth alone, but the other Diamonds weren’t going to let Pink Diamond ‘die’ in vain, so they unleashed their ultimate attack. Your grandmother saved me and Garnet, but every other Gem on Earth was corrupted. That’s why we find corrupted gems, poof them, bubble them, then place them in here.” 

Rose and Vihaan couldn’t believe what they were hearing. “Aunt Blue and Aunt Yellow did that,” Vihaan said in disbelief. 

“Yes,” Pearl confirmed, “I’m afraid they did.”

“Okay, but how did they find out the truth,” Vihaan asked. 

Pearl continued her story, “It was 24 years ago, the day of Garnet’s wedding, Blue and Yellow Diamond came to Earth to retrieve the Cluster, a massive geo-weapon that Homeworld placed under the Earth’s surface. We stopped them from getting the Cluster and fought with them, but your father stopped the fighting when he revealed the truth to the Diamonds. They were immediately remorseful and glad to learn that Pink Diamond wasn’t shattered. Ever since then, they’ve been remorseful and have been doing whatever they could to make up for their past actions.” 

Rose was relieved, “So our great aunts aren’t bad guys, that’s a huge relief.”

“Well they weren’t exactly good people,” Pearl piped up, “but your father has had a profound impact on their world views. Now they see things less coldly and understand the concept of family.” Pearl looked in the direction of Amethyst’s room, “Speaking of which,” I think I should go check on them. Can I trust the two of you not to touch anything?”

Rose and Vihaan nodded in confirmation. With that said and done, she ran back to Amethyst’s room.

"Wow, can you believe it," Vihaan asked his sister in amazement, "right now, we're in the temple. I honestly didn't think this day would ever come." 

“I knew they would have to let us in here someday," Rose said. 

"Yeah but look at what we're surrounded by, it's like we're in a Crystal Gem museum," Vihaan said, "there's so many stories just in this room, so many tales of their heroism, their greatest feats, their best adventures. I feel so inspired." 

"Yeah it's really incredible," Rose said. 

Vihaan then turned around, only to see her holding one of the bubbles. “What are you doing," Vihaan shrieked, "you need to put that back right now!” 

"In a minute,” Rose said, “I just wanna look at it.”

Vihaan started to panic when she started to look closer, "How did you even get that?"

"Oh, I climbed up and got it while you weren't looking," Rose explained. 

"But we told Pearl we wouldn't mess with anything," Vihaan reminded her.

“I'm not messing with it, I'm just looking at it," Rose responded. 

Vihaan was getting antsy, it was only a matter of time until the bubble popped. “Alright, you've looked at it, now put it back, quickly and carefully.”

Rose looked at Vihaan, "Would you relax, nothing’s gonna—" The bubble popped before she could finish her sentence, and the gem inside fell to the floor. 

Now that the bubble was destroyed, Rose began to panic, and Vihaan joined her. “What do we do, what do we do," Rose asked frantically. 

“I don't know," Vihaan shouted back. 

Rose tried to pick up the gem, but it floated upwards and started to glow. A humane figure of light emerged from the, but soon changed to a more monstrous appearance. It had orange, spotted skin, spikes, sharp teeth, and a mane of white fur on it’s back. 

Rose and Vihaan stayed completely still. They could see it didn’t have any eyes, so they hoped it’s could only navigate through sound. The corrupted gem sniffed the air, which the kids found confusing since it didn’t have a nose. It then looked over at the kids and roared, somehow, it could see them. 

The kids ran back the way they came, and the beast gave chase. Rose looked back as they ran down the hall,"Oh, this is bad!” 

“GEE, YA THINK,” Vihaan shouted her, “You just had to mess with the bubble, you couldn’t just listen to me, could you?!”

Rose snapped back at Vihaan, “Alright! I get it! Not my brightest moment!” Their argument was interrupted by one of the beast’s roars. 

The duo sped up to avoid being caught in the creature’s maw. They finally reached the end of the hallway and we’re back in Amethyst’s room. Steven, Connie, Lion, and the gems were still fighting the slinker. 

They looked back at Rose and Vihaan, “What’re you kids doing,” Steven screamed, “you need to get somewhere safe!”

The corrupted gem then appeared behind the two and roared, causing everyone to jump. 

Steven looked around and sighed, “What a mess.”

To be continued...


End file.
